Attempted Escape From Melancholy
by MysticBlood
Summary: -Sequel to UNREQUITED- Regret had never been in his dictionary. Not until now. He had forgotten to think of how painful the consequences could be after he rejected his confession. PerfectPair R
1. Chapter 1

_**Is it selfish of me to want you to be here beside me?**_

_**Is it foolish of me to tell you how I felt when even I knew that you didn't feel the same way?**_

**-o0o-**

Fuji walked in the Saigaku gates as he smiled at those who greeted him. Making his way towards the tennis courts, he heard the worried questions asked to their captain.

'_Tezuka…'_ Fuji thought with melancholy as he felt his heart ache recalling what Tezuka had said that fateful night.

"_I'm sorry, Fuji, but I don't feel the same way for you."_

Placing his mask back on as he approached the team, he cheerfully greeted them like any other day.

"Ohayou, minna-san." His gaze travelled towards Tezuka as he forced himself to speak, "Ohayou,

Tezuka. How's the wound?"

Tezuka nodded at him in acknowledgement before replying, "It's getting better now."

Fuji's smile dropped a notch, not that they'd notice.

'_I wish that you would hate me for saying something stupid to you that night. At least it would assure me that you really believed what I said, but with you acting like as if it never occurred just pains me even more.'_

"Saa…that's good to hear then." Fuji's grip on his tennis bag strap unconsciously tightened, "I wouldn't want to feel responsible if you would be unable to play tennis just because you saved me."

Tezuka nodded once again as he looked at the tensai.

If everything were to remain as is, it would pain Fuji even more. But if things were to change for the worse, he wouldn't know what to do.

Giving Tezuka one last smile, he headed off to the club room to change for the morning practice.

**-o0o-**

"The heart is a muscular organ in all vertebrates responsible for pumping blood through the blood vessels by repeated, rhythmic contractions. The beating of the heart can't be controlled as it responses to the body's current condition and vice versa…" the teacher droned on and on about the heart.

Fuji was uninterested to what he was saying since he had another meaning for it, '_The heart is a muscle where you decide your stupid decisions and is also responsible for giving you the hardest wound to heal that even time can't mend.'_

Giving out a soft sigh, he refocused his gaze outside the window watching the trees gently sway with the wind.

"_I only said 'I love you', I didn't say 'Please love me too'."_

Fuji felt his heart ache yet again. Opening his azure eyes briefly where one could see the look of hurt, regret and loneliness.

"Ne, Fujiko-chan, daijobou ka?" a soft voice from behind him asked, turning around a bit on his seat, he gave Kikumaru a small smile reassuring him that he's okay. Turning his attention back to the teacher he waited for the minutes to pass by.

**-o0o-**

"Nya… Fuji's been off lately." Kikumaru said as he and Oishi walked together, "Don't worry Eiji, there must be a lot in his mind." Oishi assured his friend.

"But Oishi, he's always staring outside the window with this sad look on his face and I'm beginning to feel gloomy too." Kikumaru whined yet again.

Oishi smiled at his partner, reassuring him that Fuji just have a lot in his mind.

Looking forward, he couldn't help but also think that Fuji had been acting weird all morning.

Oishi and Eiji then entered the cafeteria searching for the table where the team would usually sit down, they finally spotted them and couldn't help but notice that Fuji was seated farther away from Tezuka when usually; he'd be the one beside him.

Sitting down, they all then began to do their usual things which always resulted a migraine to Tezuka.

**-o0o-**

Fuji stared at his food realizing that he didn't want to eat anything.

Usually, he'd be beside Tezuka offering him food and also stealing – _asking_ some of his. Right now, Tezuka was two seats away from him with Momoshiro and Echizen in between them.

Realizing that he had let his mask slip of, he then placed back his usual smile as he joined in their conversation. But that moment of weakness didn't escape someone's eyes.

**-o0o-**

_His smile dropped by 0.021 cm just this morning and he is now seated away from Tezuka. A 97.34 percent chance that he confessed and got rejected or a 42.55 percent chance that he confessed but Tezuka didn't hear it. Seems like the former though._

_Hmm… he also seemed a bit off this morning when Fuji asked him about his arm. Chance of requited love is 84.31 percent… that's too much I guess but one can never too sure when it comes to…love._

_Wait… he's looking at him. His eyes opened for 1.32 seconds and he also glanced at him and his frown dropped even more. Interesting._

**-o0o-**

"20 laps around the court for warm ups!" Tezuka's voice rang out through the courts as everyone complied with his order.

He felt something out of place. Usually, when he would give out orders, there would be a teasing voice beside him saying that he's going to get wrinkles if he keeps on frowning.

Letting his gaze follow the source of his current mood, he couldn't help but notice his soft chocolate brown hair flying with the wind. How his smile enticed everyone around him.

Fuji then passed in front of him and he could swear that he saw Fuji's eyes wander to meet his momentarily.

Removing his gaze from the tensai, his attention returned to the other members who were running.

He couldn't regret what he had said to Fuji that night because he shouldn't regret at what he had chose to do. It was what he wanted and right now, he was suffering its consequences.

The consequence of being unable to approach Fuji without feeling awkward or without feeling butterflies in his stomach whenever Fuji would smile at him a genuine smile.

They were all consequences to an act he chose to do. He wanted the best for both of them, but he had forgotten how painful the consequences can be.

He had let his guard down yet again.

**-o0o-**

_**What the human can see is not enough to be judged of.**_

_**Sometimes, it takes the heart to see clearly.**_

_**But ironically, the heart is also the source of misery to most people.**_

**-o0o-**

**Hello!! I've finally decided to write the sequel, sorry if it's kinda short.. please give me any ideas so that I'd be even more inspired to write! I hope this didn't disappoint you!**

**Review please!**

**MysticBlood**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't want to forget you**_

_**Because just the mere thought of you and I feel happy.**_

**-o0o-**

Fuji let out a groan as he woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up on his bed.

He went inside his bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes revealed confusion, sadness and hurt.

'_You've got to move on. He doesn't feel the same way for you so get over it.'_

He then took as shower and after a few minutes, he emerged out of the bathroom with the towel only covering the lower part of his body. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and proceeded to wear his uniform.

"Ohayo, nee-chan" Fuji greeted cheerfully as he went down the stairs, "What's for breakfast?"

Yumiko looked over her shoulder and smiled at her brother, "Toasted bread, bacons and eggs."

Fuji smiled at his sister as he began eating. It was silent at first, and then Yumiko decided to talk.

"You know, Syuusuke, you can tell me anything that's bothering you."

Syuusuke cursed silently knowing he can't escape his sister. "What do you mean nee-chan? Everything's fine." He then stood up and grabbed his bag, "I'll be going now, nee-chan."

Yumiko only watched as his brother went out of the house before letting out a sigh, "Syuusuke's already grown-up…"

**-o0o-**

Fuji's mind wandered off as he walked towards Seigaku. He had thought that he should've not told Tezuka how he felt, because if he didn't then he wouldn't have to feel awkward when he's near him. But he somehow didn't regret telling him though because he finally got a load off his chest.

Giving out a sigh, he looked up to see that he was already nearing the gates; he put up his usual façade as he entered. As he approached the gate, he was met by Inui who was casually leaning against the entrance.

"Ah, Fuji, ohayou."

Fuji smiled at the data man, "Ohayou, Inui. What are you doing here?"

Inui was about to tell him the reason but then said, "Ah, Tezuka, just the one I need to talk with."

Fuji's breath hitched. He slowly turned around and gave Tezuka a smile, "Ohayou, Tezuka."

Tezuka, in return, gave Fuji a slight nod before turning back to Inui, "What did you want to talk with my, Inui?"

Inui took out his trusty notebook and then looked over to Fuji, "Fuji, if you don't mind, I need to talk with Tezuka alone."

"A – ah… ja ne." Fuji then left without hesitation. But not before giving Tezuka one last look.

**-o0o-**

"What do you need to talk with me, Inui?" Tezuka asked as soon as Fuji was out from the view.

Inui flipped through the pages of his notebook before glancing up to Tezuka.

"Ever since you've returned from the hospital, you've been acting out of character. There are also times wherein you would look at Fuji and your frown would deepen by 0.21 mm or more." Inui adjusted his glasses a bit before continuing, "I wouldn't be assuming if I were to say that you reciprocate his feelings for you now, would I?"

Tezuka's brows were knitted together, "I don't understand what you're saying, Inui. But if you're telling me about something as petty as this, then I must get going."

Inui gave Tezuka a side glance as he passed by him, "You have not been walking home together with him when you usually do. And you're sudden denial just increased the percentage. Ii data."

Tezuka paused a bit on his tracks after hearing what Inui had told him before proceeding to walk away.

**-o0o-**

"Everyone's dismissed!" Tezuka's voice rang throughout the court.

Everyone gave out a breath of relief before proceeding to change.

Fuji purposely took his time changing. He waited for everyone to leave before going out of the club room. He then saw a figure leaning standing by the gate. His eyes slightly opened before approaching the figure.

"T… Tezuka…." Fuji felt his chest tighten.

Tezuka turned around to see Fuji, "Fuji."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Would you like to walk home… together?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji felt butterflies in his stomach.

The smile on his face became genuine as he smiled at Tezuka.

"Sure."

The walk was silent but comfortable. They both didn't want to break the silence.

"Tezuka," Fuji began, "Just forget about what I said, okay?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji, "What do you mean?"

Fuji gave out a light laugh, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. So, just please forget what I say."

Tezuka didn't say anything in return and before they knew it, they had already arrived Fuji's place.

"Thanks for walking together with me, Tezuka." Fuji smiled at his captain before turning around.

"I can't force myself to forget what you said, Fuji." Tezuka's voice rang through Fuji's ear.

Fuji stopped on his tracks before letting himself smile. He then proceeded to walk inside the gates.

Tezuka's gaze followed Fuji's body until it finally disappeared behind the door before proceeding his walk towards his house.

**-o0o-**

_**I can't force myself to forget what you said, Fuji.**_

**-o0o-**

**So… what'd you think? Sorry if it's quite short... Well, anyways, I would really love it if you would leave a review and some tips and ideas…**

**Thanks to **_**Tacuma**_** who gave me the idea of Inui talking to Tezuka about his behavior… c**

**Now please review and make me happy, minna-san!!**

**(Don't forget that ideas are GREATLY appreciated)**

**MysticBlood**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You are the reason that I cry.**_

_**But you are also the reason I live each day.**_

**-o0o-**

"How could you be so stupid?" A voice asked.

"I don't know…" another voice replied.

Hazel eyes stared at the cup of tea he held in his hands.

"He loves you, Tezuka. How could you reject him?"

Said man tightened his grip on the cup as he felt his heart twist and turn.

"He does not deserve me, Atobe. He deserves someone better! Someone who can let him smile truly." Tezuka's voice then became softer, "Someone who isn't me."

The diva abruptly stood up and turned around to leave. Not before saying something.

"If you are that stupid, then you may be right. He doesn't deserve you. But he never thought of that, didn't he? He still chose to love you because of who you are." Atobe scoffed, "And ore-sama can't believe that you still rejected him."

Tezuka then followed suit and stood up, "But we can't be accepted by society, Atobe. You know that."

"You think that he didn't think of that? You think he didn't think of the consequences?!"

Tezuka couldn't think of anything to say.

Atobe was right.

Would Fuji love him if he didn't know the consequences?

Tezuka never felt so stupid in his whole life.

And all it took was one conceited diva to wake him up.

"You better make the right decision, Tezuka." Atobe spoke once again, "You don't know how much one suffers when one sees the person he loves the most get hurt loving someone. Someone who isn't you."

With that Atobe did his dramatic exit.

**-o0o-**

Fuji ran away as fast as he can.

'_That was the main reason why he couldn't love you, baka! He already has Atobe!'_

Fuji roughly wiped away the tears with his knuckles as he turned around a corner and leaned on the wall.

He planned on spending his afternoon peacefully. He only wanted a peaceful _walk_.

But instead he just had to see Tezuka with Atobe.

"You're so stupid, Syuusuke…so…stupid…" Fuji slid down further as he hugged his knees sobbing out his heart's content.

**-o0o-**

"Ohayo, Fuji." Tezuka greeted as Fuji entered the courts.

Fuji only gave him a glance, his eyes momentarily opening revealing sad cerulean eyes, before continuing towards the court not before muttering.

"Ohayo, _buchou_."

Tezuka blinked.

Fuji had never called him 'buchou' it was always 'Tezuka'.

Why now?

Tezuka's eyes lingered on Fuji a bit more before letting out a sigh and began giving out orders.

'_Interesting. Just yesterday too Tezuka met with Atobe. Presumably, Fuji saw them and jumped into conclusions. That's unlike him. But he might have.' _Inui adjusted his glasses '_But why would he when they just walked home together? Then that means that their relationship is getting better.'_

**-o0o-**

Dinner that night at the Fuji residence was uneventful. Yumiko was out late for work and only left them food to reheat in the microwave. Yuuta decided to stay there for the week since their school dorms was undergoing small renovations.

Even though he'd say that he hates his brother's guts, he still respects him. And he also cares for him. And for that reason, he's going to talk with him.

"Is there anything wrong, aniki?"

Syuusuke looked up and smiled, "Nothing's wrong, Yuuta. Why'd you ask?"

Yuuta only shrugged, "Just asking."

Just as they finished eating, the dorrbell rang.

"Please get it Yuuta, I'll do the dishes." Syuusuke's voice rang from the kitchen.

Yuuta decided to obey him since he seemed out of it.

As he opened the door, he didn't expect himself to meet a man wearing a white polo shirt with khaki pants. Chocolate eyes hidden beneath glasses and mahogany hair ruffled but still looked decent.

"Tezuka-san."

"Is Syuusuke home?" his deep voice rang through his ears, '_Syuusuke? Since when – '_

"Yuuta, who is it – oh…buchou…what can I do for you?" Fuji's voice seemes cold and Yuuta was the unfortunate one to stand between them.

Great. Just great.

**-o0o-**

**Okay, so I'm slow with updates.. but blame that on the assignments and projects! Grrr… -sigh- I know this chapter sucked… but I still updated it… well, anyways, thanks to ****x.OAsamiMatsudaO.x**** for the idea… I love you!! And for those who are complaining about the torturous short chapters, I canm't help it… I love seeing you guys hunger! xD I'm evil, I know.**

**So please review! And suggestions are also welcomed!**

**MysticBlood**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I wish I had two hearts**_

_**That way, when you'd break one**_

_**I'd still have the other to love you again.**_

**-o0o-**

Fuji gave out a sigh as he dunked his head underneath the rushing water from the faucet. It felt so refreshing after a hard day of training. Pulling out his head, he dried it with the towel her brought. He then placed it around his shoulders as he grabbed his racket which leant against the faucets and proceeded to the club room to change.

As soon as he turned around the corner, he met with Tezuka who was also about to get in the room.

He felt his heart beat faster as their eyes met.

Tezuka could'nt help but notice how Fuji's face looked gorgeous especially with the light emitted from the setting sun.

"Are you going in, buchou?" Fuji's voice sounded soft but the words that came out deifinately stung his heart.

He finally noticed that he was too busy staring at Fuji that he forgot that he was about to open the door to the club room.

When he got in, Fuji followed suit.

He turned around to get his tennis bag and when he was about to leave, only then did he notice that Fuji had taken his hirt off, revealing the flat stomach and the seemingly smooth skin.

It should be a sin to be that irresistable.

It took all of his self-control not to ogle at Fuji.

He should restrain himself.

**-o0o-**

Sadistic?

Yes.

Tensai?

Certainly.

Seductive?

Definitely.

Fuji knew himself. And he knew how he can attract _anyone._

As soon as he took off his shirt and he heard the shuffling of Tezuka's bag stop, he knew that Tezuka's eyes were glued to him.

He's being evil. He knows that. But this is just a little…_entertainment_ for the stoic captain. He took hold of his uniform and was about to wear it when a hand stopped him.

"Tez…buchou," Fuji looked weirdly at Tezuka whose eyes stared back at his own.

"Why are you doing this?" Tezuka's voice ran through his ears, "Doing what?"

Tezuka, who seemed to snap out of it, immediately let go of the brunette before backing away and walking out of the room.

Fuji stared at Tezuka's retreating back and thought of the awkward moment they had last night.

_Tezuka stood there at the Fuji household doorsteps staring at Fuji._

"_Good evening, buchou. Did you need something?" Fuji asked as he made his way towards the door as Yuuta backed away slowly._

_Tezuka then took out a sheet of paper and handed it over to Fuji who looked confused._

"_What's this?" Fuji asked as he began unfolding the paper. As he read it's contents, his eyes flew open as he looked up to ask Tezuka to explain the content but then, as he did, he already disappeared._

_**Meet me this Saturday.**_

_**9am at the public tennis courts.**_

_**-Tezuka Kunimitsu**_

Stupid as it may seem, he was having second thought with the invitation.

He let out a chuckle as he said to himself, "And here I thought I'm madly in love with the biggest ice block in the country next to Sanada."

**-o0o-**

_**Falling in love is not finding the perfect person,**_

_**It's learning to love an imperfect person PERFECTLY.**_

**-o0o-**

**Oh god.. I haven't updated in AGES! I'm so sorry! It's just that… I got my very first failing grade…TT-TT If it's based on America's grading system, it'd be that I got my very first "C" it sucks!!**

**Daaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnn… anyways, I'm running out of ideas for this story, so ideas would be good… please?? **

**And I wouldn't promise for quick updates because of my current situation. **

**Oh well, please don't forget to review!**

_**MysticBlood**_


	5. Chapter 5

**If you **_**can **_**listen to the song "Honestly" by Harem Scarem. It somewhat relates to this chapter.**

**-o0o-**

_**Tell me honestly**_

_**if you're still in love with me**_

**-o0o-**

They just stood there, looking each other in the eyes.

Ironic as it may be, although they were in the courts, neither of them brought any racket.

"What do you want, buchou." Fuji's voice was cold.

Tezuika stared at him straight in the eyes and said.

"Fu – Syuusuke, I know I've hurt you badly. And this time… I want to ask for a second chance."

Fuji's eyes widened as he tried his best to stop his heart from beating too much.

"What do you mean by that, buchou?" bitterness was evident in Fuji's voice, "You were the one who turned me down… and now, you're asking for a second chance?"

"I know I'm at fault, but believe me when I tell you that I wasn't myself that time."

"Where was the real Kunimitsu that time then? That time when I really needed him the most." Fuji tried his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Tezuka's hazel eyes seemed to dig deep down his soul.

"He was still searching for the right words to say."

Fuji felt time stop as his eyes lingered on Tezuka's.

"Tell me honestly if you're still in love with me, Fuji."

Fuji didn't know what to say or what to do.

All those times wherein he thought that Tezuka hated him.

Times wherein he thought Tezuka didn't care for him.

All this time.

Tezuka had cared for him.

All this time.

He had loved him.

What Fuji's eyes had shown were enough for Tezuka to understand.

Fuji's body seemed to come closer to him.

His warmth was what he soon felt.

They stood there.

Hugging each other.

Because for the first time.

They both knew words wouldn't be enough.

**-o0o-**

**Look into my eyes and tell me honestly.**

**-o0o-**

**OhmeGHAD! Such a short chapter…. I deeply apologize for this. **

**Mouu… major writer's block… waaa~ I guess this is the product of statistics. *sigh***

**Well, I myself didn't know that this'd be the final chapter. Hahah. xD oh well, just please review, ne?**

**I think I'd be posting a new story after a week or so… not so sure about the pairing yet. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
